


Truth or Dare texts

by Discombra



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discombra/pseuds/Discombra
Summary: Ignore this. Using the formatting software to figure shit out for a play.





	1. a gay a bi and madi

@dead.gay.son  
  
**@deadgayson** added **@maybemadi** to the chat  
  
  
hey wanna do a slumber party at my place?  
  
Sure.  
  
  
Just us 2 or??? Cuz as fun as you are  
  
You're not  
  
ow. that was just rude.   
  
u r the only person who msged me back.  
  
Can I invite val?  
  
ugggggggh i guesssss  
  
**@maybemadi** added **@v.ixon**  
  


@dead.gay.son & @v.ixon  
  
hey gays  
  
lol. dont u mean guys  
  
did I fucking stutter  
  
But… I’m not a gay????  
  
hey a gay** and madi.  
  
just 1 gay. a single gay.  
  
**v.ixon** changed the chat name to **a gay, a bi and madi**  
  


**a gay, a bi, and madi**  
  
A single gay? So… u?  
  
  
first off ow   
  
second off; slumber party?   
  
sure I have nothing better to do  
  
wooowww  
  
Who else u wanna invite?  
  
i dmed mordecai but they didnt reply  
  
hannah has work  
  
Alexis?  
  
also work and even if she didn’t she wouldn’t come without hannah  
  
those 2 scare me with there codependency  
  
*they're  
  
  
omg shut upppp  
  
spell correctly, then.  
  
i stg u r the worst  
  
love you too.  
  
What about Andy?  
  
  
  
i mean,,,,  
  
i was thinking abuot it earlier  
  
*about  
  
stfu  
  
Wait  
  
Why didnt you just invite him?  
  
iwaskindofnervousaboutinvitinghim  
  
  
  
omg  
  
you are the gayest gay to ever gay I stg  
  
IM SORRY HES HOT OK?????? at least i'm not as bad as alexis  
  
Oh god. Dont remind me of those days  
  
okay. I'm over this.  
  
**@v.ixon** added **@andyneeds2chill** to the chat  
  
there.   
  
I did it.   
  
it's done.  
  
  
Andy?  
  
jfc he's probably still asleep  
  
@andyneeds2chill  
  
  
Give me a sec I'll text him  
  



	2. @maybemadi => @andyneeds2chill

Andy  
  
Madi  
  
Madi Madi Madi Madi  
  
Yes?  
  
I had the best idea  
  
Lay it on me  
  
Cold Topic  
  
...What?  
  
The opposite of Hot Topic! Think about it:  
  
I'd rather not, tbh  
  
You walk in and you don't feel thousands of goth eyes piercing through you. The music is peaceful and subdued and quiet.  
  
Lots of colour and pastels. You find some cute shit and the lack of the ow the edge attitude is kind of pleasant. A salesperson offers you complimentary cupcakes  
  
...  
  
You find yourself in a warm and welcoming atmosphere, but it's like, a little /too/ welcoming, you know?  
  
There's another salesperson except they're weirdly identical to the first one.  
  
You start to get uncomfortable, so you pay for your cute shit and head to the exit.   
  
BUT five more freakishly-identical sales people block your escape route. They don't let you leave.  
  
So...  
  
Claire's.  
  
Blocked  
  
**Today** Andy check ur chats  
  
Andy  
  
Andy  
  
Dandy  
  
Dandelion  
  
ANDREW.  
  
ffs  
  



	3. Meanwhile...

**a gay, a bi and madi**  
  
so do u have any games or should I prepare for boredom  
  
i have plenty of shit for us 2 do.  
  
give me a little credit  
  
cool.  
  
**1** | so...  
  
**2** | have u been busy lately?  
  
we're not discussing that. | **3**  
  
**4** | discuss what?  
  
**5** | why u ditch her everytime she asks?  
  
don't start shit you can't finish H. | **6**  
  
**7** | im just curious. so...  
  
**8** | why the FUCK do u abandon her every time  
  
I stg haydn. | **9**  
  
I will fucking ruin you. | **10**  
  
**11** | sure u will  
  
I will destroy any chance you have with Andy. | **12**  
  
You think I'm bad now? How hard do you think it is for me to get your club shut down. I could do it with one anonymous message to Mr. Ekstrom. | **13**  
  
**14** | ur bluffing  
  
Can you afford to risk that? | **15**  
  
**16** | ...  
That's what I thought. | **17**  
Now delete these messages so Madi can't see them. | **18**  
  
**19** | i hate u.  
  
love you too. | **20**  
**Delete 20 messages?** @dead.gay.son: YES | NO  



	4. Chapter 4

a gay, a bi and madi  
  
cool.  
**Now** He isnt answering me  
  
but he always has his ringer on  
  
that's kind of disturbing how you know that  
  
He may or may not have put me on silence  
  
damn madi. what did you do?  
  
I told him a fact  
  
was this the 'andy is a bottom thing and you can't change my mind' thing or the cold topic thing?  
  
Cold topic  
  
ah  
  
im sorry the andy is a wHAT NOW?  
  
actually u know what  
  
i dont wanna know  
  
Yeah you do  
  
madi nO  
  
Madi yES  
  
whatever  
  
val can u try  
  
don't have his number lover boy  
  
Haydn  
  
Stop me if this is too confusing 4 you  
  
??  
  
You could text him  
  
id really rather not tbh  
  
I stg haydn  
  
haydn it's either you text him  
  
or I march on over there right now  
  
Val it's 2 am.  
  
I know. I will march over there in my pj's and tell him that he needs to answer his phone cuz haydn's a pussy  
  
pFFFFFFFFFFT OMG  
  
FINE ill do it  
  
*I'll  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Andy <3**  
  
if hannah sends me one more uwu thing im going to die  
  
...  
  
Hewwo. I will be youw suwgeon today! Intewnal bweeding you say? Wet’s make ouw fiwst wittle incision.  
  
ಠ_ಠ  
  
Doctow, we're wosing them!!  
  
Quick, hand me the defibwiwatow!  
  
turn off my fucking life support you dick 凸ಠ_ಠ  
  
What? How could I not take advantage of that?  
  
thats literally what hell looks like  
  
Maybe for you.   
  
oh yeah  
  
whats hell look like thn  
  
Pretending to be straight.  
  
... okay  
  
weve both been through different virgins of hell  
  
wAIT NO  
  
HAHAHAHHHHAAAHAHAHA  
  
noooooo  
  
Give me a sec. Screenshotting and sending to Alex.  
  
stoooooooooop  
  
>-<   
  


* * *

**Now**  
  
dude check ur chats  
  
**Seen**


End file.
